


Sincere

by Cameo_Cat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lukanette, One Shot, Short One Shot, Silencer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameo_Cat/pseuds/Cameo_Cat
Summary: Luka and Marinette go to a cafe after the events of Silencer. Cute Lukanette times ensue.





	Sincere

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/184044446581/sincere

Marinette watched from the sidelines as Kitty Section finished their TV concert. She applauded as the camera cut to commercial and her classmates celebrated amongst themselves.

“Marinette! Get over here!” Rose beckoned her over. Marinette rushed to her friends and joined the group hug going on.

“You guys were amazing!” she gushed.

“I can’t believe we actually got to perform on live TV.” Ivan was like a little kid. He was even bouncing on his heels.

“It was pretty great.” Juleka murmured with a small smile.

“How about we go out and celebrate? Hit up a cafe?” Marinette suggested.

“I can’t. Mylene and I are going to the movies.” Ivan said. “I should start packing up the drums if I wanna make it on time.”

“Just the four of us then.” Luka looked to Rose and Juleka.

“Actually, Juleka is helping me make dinner tonight.” Rose said, “We’re going shopping for groceries and then we’re heading straight over.”

“Oh, right,” Luka cast his gaze back to Marinette, “You and me?”

“Seems like it.” Marinette could feel herself blush for what felt like the tenth time today. What are the odds?

They started packing up their equipment and the studio was kind enough to call a service to bring the instruments back to the boathouse for them. Ivan, Rose, and Juleka took off for their own plans and Luka and Marinette walked to the nearest cafe to celebrate.

On one hand she was nervous about being alone with Luka after his confession but on the other she kinda wanted to see how this played out. Luka was for all intents and purposes a good guy. He was talented, kind, empathetic, passionate, had a strong moral compass, and was pretty easy on the eyes. He was also selfless. Selfless enough to encourage Marinette to go chasing after Adrien once more after having gone on a pseudo double date at the ice rink.

She had been ready to let Adrien go back then because he seemed interested in Kagami. He still does. She will always hold a spot for Adrien in her heart but she wasn’t really getting anywhere with him romance wise. Luka though…Luka liked her. Luka was straight forward with his affection and intentions. Marinette not only respected that but appreciated it greatly.

They sat down at the cafe. Marinette ordered a lemonade and Luka a soda. “So…” Marinette fiddled with her straw, “About what you said earlier, before Kitty Section performed,”

“My confession to you?” Luka smirked, “It was a confession if I didn’t make that clear before.”

There it was. Thank goodness Luka wasn’t one to beat around the bush.

“Yes. You had really meant it?” Her heart started to hammer faster.

“Of course. I really like you, Marinette. You’re a phenomenal girl. Your passion, your kindness, your determination, your talent combined with how humble you are is nothing short of amazing.” he started blushing too, “Not to mention you are incredibly pretty. I know I’ve never seen such beautiful blue eyes before.”

“You’re obviously not counting your own I see.” The words were out of her mouth before she could register what she was saying.

The two looked away from each other with dopey embarrassed grins.

“I know that your heart is torn.” He said quietly, his eyes downcast, “I have no doubt that anyone worthy of your heart must be a great guy but I needed to make my own feelings known. Now I feel like I need to know if my confession has any standing with you before I make a bigger fool of myself.”

“You’re not a fool, Luka.” Marinette reached across the table and laid a hand on top of his, “I recognize your feelings. They are surely more than I deserve. If anything I’m the fool. You’re a wonderful person and I do like you. Not just as a friend either.”

His eyes flicked from their hands back to Marinette. “I like you, Luka. I realized today that I like you a lot.”

“Marinette,” He laced their fingers together, “There is no one more deserving than you.”

She smiled softly, “What happens now?”

“I guess we can call this our first date, if you want.” he shrugged.

A small cafe on a sunny day, quiet music playing over the radio, and a boy that wanted her just as she is. It was about as simplistically perfect as she could have hoped. Marinette squeezed his hand back and met those deep blue eyes that could peer into her very soul. “I’d like that very much.”


End file.
